Writer’s Block: BISHIES ON STRIKE
by jerjonji
Summary: The beautiful bishies have had enough and are meeting to discuss a possible job action. All my favorites and maybe a few of yours?
1. Arima Souichirou Starts a Revolution

**Writer's Block: ****BISHIES****ON**** STRIKE**

BY

jerjonji

Struggling with writer's block? This is my nightmare scenario. All the Bishies have a meeting to discuss going on strike.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to jerjonji except her vivid imagination. All characters are only borrowed temporally from their creators, and will be returned unharmed. She promises…pinky promises!

Long Authors' Note:

Aragato Avagrabo! Good, Bad, or just fun…this one is your fault. (Shameless plug: If you haven't read avagrabo, read his stuff next AFTER you review this piece!)

Haruke: Here's the fluff I promised you, but the next serious one is crying to get out.

This is an odd little piece of interactive fluff. If you want me to include you and your writing style in it, email me. I'll read your stuff and try to fit it in (in a gentle, loving, "mocking" style). I'll try to include any author willing to take a risk and trust me. Do you need a list of the Bishies and where they come from? Email me and let me know. Please don't suggest your favorite bishie unless you can give me about six or eight character traits because it takes me hours of viewing/reading to get a grip on a character, and I haven't seen everything. If it's not on my profile sheet, I may not have seen it.

Ok, on with the fun!

**Chapter 1: Arima Souichirou Starts a Revolution**

Arima/Yukino (Kare/Kano)

Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin, of course)

The keyboard keys clicked angrily in a fierce staccato, making the sound of a Latin beat, but Souichirou Arima didn't hear it. Intently focused on his message, he barely felt the presence of his loved one behind him. Yukino leaned on his shoulder and read the email message. Bang! He hit **send**, leaned back against her warm body, and closed his eyes. She rubbed the back of his neck with her cold fingers and he nearly purred. 

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Yukino wondered. She'd never seen Arima as furious as he was last night after he returned home from kendo practice. She was sure he'd lost to Himura Kenshin again. That always aggravated Arima, but he wouldn't quit trying to beat him. They competed in friendly competitions whenever they both could spare a minute from whatever adventure they were currently embarked upon. 

Arima felt the anger surging inside him, and he fought for control. It'd been bad enough that he came home last night and showed Yukino the dark side he tried to keep hidden. He nodded slightly, unable to speak without the anger lacing his words with poison. He logged off the computer, pulled himself away from her hypnotic touch, and stood up. 

He stretched. Even his elbows ached. He'd been growing so fast lately that every part of his body ached. It was as if his body belonged to some stranger. He'd reach for a glass and knock it over. He jumped up to slap the doorway mantle at school with his hand last week, and banged his head on it instead, nearly passing out from the force of the blow. He had needed six stitches and a new shirt. 

Blood was everywhere. There were puddles of crimson red blotches on the floor, and on his uniform shirt. It poured out between his fingers and down his arm, until he got to the nurse. She put gauze on it to stop the bleeding. His fingers absent-mindedly rubbed his stitches. He was scarred for life- marking his clumsiness forever.

Yukino slapped his hand away. "Aren't you supposed to get those out today?"

He nodded. She grinned and tugged on his black hair hanging in front of his eyes. "No one will ever see the scar once your hair grows back, Souichirou."

He smiled at her. She always knew his heart. Sometimes she knew it before he did even. It was one of the things about her that amazed him. 

She brushed his hair out of his eyes, happy to see a light dancing in them again. He pulled her into his arms, wanting to protect her and keep her safe. Wanting to feel her against him. With her in his arms, the world was safe and he didn't have to worry about jerjonji's latest germ of an idea. 

"Who do you think will show up tomorrow?" Yukino asked.

"We'll see tomorrow," he whispered, nuzzling her ear.

_But I liked jerjonji's writing_, Yukino thought. _I don't know what Arima is so upset about. As long as she keeps me in his arms, I'll be happy._


	2. The Kenshingumi Fights Back

Author's Note: I'll try to identify the series each character comes from at the top. And since Jack's rotten advice began this odd adventure, it's only fair that this chapter is being written to diet vanilla coke and with the bad ansty music cranked.

**Chapter 2:  The Kenshingumi Fights Back**

Kenshin/Kaoru (Rurouni Kenshin)

Manji/Rin (Blade of the Immortal)

Arima/Asaba (Kare/Kano)

Kaoru stormed out into the dusty yard, waving a piece of white paper, as if she'd found a yaori doujinshi[1] in his sock drawer. "Kenshin, what is this?" she shouted.

Up to his elbows in subs, Kenshin looked up, his violet eyes warm and innocent, staring at the sweet woman of his dreams. Usually hearing her voice made him feel safe and loved, but there were times when she was more than even master of the Higen Mitsurugi could handle, and this was one of those times. His eyes darted around the yard, seeking a safe place for asylum. 

"Baka[2]," she yelled, waving her bokken[3] adeptly. 

_Too late_, he thought, as he fell into the laundry tub face first. _With anyone else, my lighting reflexes would move me out of the way, but just seeing her hampers my very movement.  Why does she always do that to me? It isn't the hit. It never hurts that much. Well, okay, sometimes it hurt a lot, but it's my inability to predict her that's driving me crazy_. Pulling himself out of the tub, he leaned back on his arms, his eyes spiraling endlessly, lost in his thoughts. 

"What were you thinking?" she scolded, unaware that he was lost in a philosophical discourse that men have been having with themselves since the first caveman found a lovely cave lady who wanted her meat cooked.

Rubbing his head, unsure of what he'd done this time to deserve the noggin breaking rap, he replied in the typical Kenshin fashion when he couldn't think of what else to say, "Oro?"

Her hands on her hips, and her blue eyes flashing, she waved the paper in front of his eyes. "Can you explain what you were thinking when you said Arima could have all the Bishounen here tomorrow afternoon?" He reached out and took it from her, quickly scanning the email message.

To: All Bishies at FF.net

Re: Protecting your honor and reputation

**B**eautiful

**I**dols

**S**topping

**H**uman Writers from

**I**njuring or putting us in

**E**mbarrassing

**S**ituations

**MANDATORY UNION MEETING**

**Tomorrow at ****2pm******

**Kamiya-ruy**

**All weapons must be checked at the door.**

**Anyone using special "gifts" or "talents" during the meeting will be fined. **

**No exceptions!**

**Arima ****Souichirou**

**President**

"I'm not sure I want all the Bishies in my dojo EVER! What made you think inviting someone like Manji would be ok? I don't know what Rin sees in him. His sword work has gotten very sloppy since he's immortal and he's crude. He smells like blood and worms, too." Kaoru was adamant. 

"He and Rin had a fight about some storyline where he, um, you know, he, and um…" Kenshin flushed and stammered.

"Oh please," Kaoru said, disgustedly. "If we had a fight about every time a writer puts us in compromising situation-"

"Well, apparently," Kenshin continued, interrupting that train of thought before he had to join Manji. "Rin thought he was enjoying it too much and bringing his work home (if you know what I mean) so they had big fight and Manji took off to climb the mountains in Tibet in order to give Rin some time to regain her perspective."

"Maybe she'll forget him and move on to someone not so ugly. I don't even think he qualifies as a bishie!" she said scornfully. "And besides, that's only one of the ones I object to having here."

"Oh, you're so cold," Kenshin said, standing up, dusting off the seat of his pants. "Where's my gentle, loving wife who takes in every stray I bring home with a smile and a warm word?"

"You want to hear all my objections?" Kaoru said, pointing her finger at him. An unhappy Kenshin hung his head. He knew he was going to hear all of them whether he wanted to or not. He sighed silently, careful not to let her see the sigh.

"First, you know Arima isn't coming here alone. That "boy-toy" of his, Asaba, will be here. He gives me the willies, the way he sprouts off pheromones as if they were fireflies on a summer night, and all those roses you see surrounding him makes me sneeze." 

Kenshin's eyes darkened and his hand subconsciously gripped his tsuke[4] and tightened. Kaoru smiled at his reaction, pleased that he was feeling protective of her. 

He hadn't thought about having those handsome men around hitting on his Kaoru. "Maybe you should go to Megumi's tomorrow during the meeting?" he asked, his eyes begging her to remove herself to safety.

"Honestly, Kenshin, What got into you? Why would you even encourage Arima's nonsense?" Kaoru rebuked him.

"It's Aoshi's fault," Kenshin grumbled, still rubbing his head, quite unhappy that he was having to take the blame all by himself. It never occurred to him that his beloved would object to having the meeting here. 

"How so?" Kaoru asked, still put out.

"When we met Arima last night in a cross-over fic, Aoshi started complaining about jerjonji's stories," Kenshin explained. "You know he's still ticked off about some of her story lines."

"He's not the only one," Kaoru protested softly.

"And then, he told Arima that she's reading KareKano stories and Arima's next."

Kaoru smiled, "That's good news for the Kenshingumi."

Kenshin nodded approvingly. "That's what I thought took, but Arima went ballistic. Apparently, he's been hearing things about her last fanfic, and he is an action kinda guy…so…" Kenshin paused. "So when he called this morning, I volunteered the dojo. If we can stop her from writing the next RK fic-" The unspoken words hung in the air between them.

Kaoru moved closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. "You were right. I understand," she said determinedly.

Kenshin could barely breathe. Even after all this time, the feel of her body against his moved him in ways he didn't understand, but appreciated greatly. He ducked his head and kissed each eyelid gently.  "Am I forgiven?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him, and took his hand, pulling him toward the house. "Let me show you just how forgiven you are, my love." 

  


* * *

[1] Fan written manga

[2] Fool

[3] Wooden sword

[4] Handle of the katana


	3. Sano the Bouncer

**Chapter 3: Sano the Bouncer**

Sano (Kenshin)

Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo)

Sagara Sousuke (Full Metal Panic)

Kiba (Wolf's Rain)

Arima arrived early to help Kenshin set up the dojo for the meeting.  

"Quit twitching," Kenshin advised him as they set out the refreshments.

Arima blanched, "It's that's obvious? I'm just nervous. What if nobody shows?" The anxiety drew lines across his brow and showed in his eyes.

"I'm more worried about how you think you going to handle all the bishounen who will show up," quipped Sano, grabbing a sandwich off the tray as Arima walked by him. "It's not like they're easy to control when you only have one or two in the room."

"I said no weapons," Arima replied, none too gently slapping away Sano's fist from grabbing another one.

"Hey!" Sano complained, "Kenshin said you'd feed me if I helped."

Arima glared at Kenshin, but Kenshin turned away, preoccupied by cleaning a nonexistent spot on the polished wood floor with his big toe. "You need someone checking for weapons, Arima. You don't really think they'll leave them home, do you? I mean, have you ever even seen Kyo or Sagara Sousuke without weapons?" he responded seriously. "Sanosuke is really an excellent bouncer and he works cheap."

Sano grinned, pushing his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. "All the food and sake I can eat and drink."

"No sake," Arima said, hands on his hips and eyes flashing.

Sano paled, "You've invited all the bishounen here and you aren't serving any sake? Are you a fool?" The sharp tone in voice echoed in the hall.

Arima's steel eyes glared at the tall ex-fighter for hire. "Not one single drop, and if you're working this event, it's your responsibility to make sure none gets in, agreed?"

Sano stood silent, contemplating a room full of angry and thirsty bishies and not a drop of alcohol between them. _It's gonna' be ugly,_ he thought. _Arima's insane_. "And if I take the job? Whatcha' paying me with now?"

"Kenshin and I will take you out tonight- all expenses paid." Arima offered, watching Sano's eyes light up. _Geez, the big guy is so easy to manipulate_, Arima thought. _No wonder he's a favorite bishie among the fanfic writers. He'll do anything if you offer him the right lure. _

Sano's eyes narrowed and he stared at his best friend for confirmation. If Kenshin agreed, then he'd take the offer. "Food, drink, and gambling?" he negotiated, "and you're okay with that, Kenshin? You're willing to explain to Jo-chan so she won't be mad at me tomorrow for dragging you off?"

Kenshin sighed. _Kaoru had agreed last night that it was worth the cost whatever it might be to restrain jerjonji's writing about the Kenshingumi_. He was sure she'd understand that a night out with Sano was part of the cost, even if he came home with a pounding headache and much lighter pockets. He thought about appealing to Sano's sense of loyalty, but it'd be faster to just agree now that Sano had the germ of the idea in his thick skull. "It's okay with Kaoru. But you're to keep out all weapons and all sake, or the deal's off."

Sano bowed. "Agreed, but man, Arima, you sure don't know how to throw a party. No booze, no girls, and a room full of smelly men! What's with that?"

"It's a business meeting, not a party, Sano. This group gets distracted so easily without us giving them a reason to forget why we're meeting. Otherwise, nothing will get decided."

 "Oh, something will be decided alright, Arima Souichirou, and without the sake, they'll probably decide to meet somewhere else!" Sano grinned at the thought of an early mass exodus and the night ahead. _There was no way the bishounen was staying too long if Arima wasn't serving anything to drink. _

Arima frowned. "Just the same, Kiba will be assisting you in checking the guests for weapons and contraband. His nose will be very effective."

Sano snorted, "Wolf-man himself? He'll be effective as long as a whiff of a flower doesn't fill his nose. One sniff and he'll be off running." Sano reached out and helped himself to a bowl of chips.

"Yeah, but his nose is effective, that it is, Sano," Kenshin said gently rebuking him. "And you will need help if everyone arrives at once."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Kenshin," Sano replied, stuffing his mouth with a handful of chips.


	4. A Foul Plot is Afoot

**Chapter 4: A Foul Plot is Afoot**

Takumi Fujiwara (Initial D)

Kurz Weber (Full Metal Panic)

Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Deeper Kyo)

Spike/Faye Valentine/Ed (Cowboy Bebop)

Meanwhile, elsewhere in fanfic land, tactics were being implemented that could lead to the derailment of Arima's plan and utter chaos.  

The trunk of the white 8-6 open, Takumi tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up, Weber. I don't know why you're taking all this stuff anyway. We're going to be late."

Kurz piled in the last of the electronic equipment, and ruffled the young driver's hair. "Not with you driving, kid. Why do you think I asked you for a ride?"

"Is this everything?" Taki asked. Kurz opened the passenger door and nodded yes.

Taki slammed the trunk. "You know, Weber. Not everyone can ride with me. Are you sure you're man enough?"

Kurz laughed and the sound surrounded them. Takumi frowned. Kurz shut the door, reclined the seat, and covered his eyes with a hat. "Wake me when we get there, kid," he said, promptly starting to snore softly.

Takumi cursed under his breath, and started the car.

************************************************************************

Yukimura fell back on the sofa, exhausted, a stitch in his side, and sweat dripping down his back. "Beat that score, Asaba," he crowed. "I rock when it comes to DDR. I'm King and you're peasant."

Asaba hiked up his pants, brushed his hair out of his face, and jumped on the pad. "You speak too soon of that which you know nothing!" he declared. The pounding beat filled the room.

Yukimura drained the bottle of water and watched the teen's fluid movements. Hideaki had improved a lot since their last DDR competition. The game was as good as lost. He stood up. "You win. I'm gonna' grab a shower 'for we leave." Hideaki didn't even notice he'd left the room; he was so absorbed in tracking the green arrows with his feet.

"New high score!" Asaba cheered. 

"You reek and we need to leave soon."

Hideaki glanced over at the doorway, wiping the sweat off his face with his tee-shirt. His heart stopped momentarily at the stunning woman in traditional Japanese dress, until his brain caught up with it. "Are you really wearing that?" he asked disgustedly. 

Yukimura grinned. "I love the expression on your face when you see me in this. It's priceless."

Hideaki pushed by him. "I gotta' shower or we're gonna' be late. Make yourself useful and pack the sake. You know Arima isn't gonna' be serving any."

"That child is too straight laced," Yukimura observed as Hideaki moved for the shower, stripping off his stinking shirt as he went.

"Yeah, but ya' gotta' love him." Asaba said, ducking into the bathroom.

Yukimura shook his head.__

************************************************************************

"I'm not going, Faye!" Spike said loudly, disengaging himself from the entanglement of arms and legs trying to persuade him to do something he'd already decided was a waste of time.

Faye let him go, pouting. Her eyes fell on a stack of cards on the table inside the Bebop. She shuffled them like a pro.

"Let fate decide, buddy," she said. "One hand?"

Spike flipped the chair around and leaned on the back watching the cards whiz in her hands. "Fate?" he asked, his face in his hands. _Its sure thing, if Faye's involved_, he thought. _Her gambling luck is the worse. I'll let her cut the cards and she'll feel better about my not going._ "Why do you care so much about if I go or not?" he asked curious. 

She flipped out the cards and put the remainder of the deck between them. "I think Arima is right," she responded. "It's not just jerjonji's writing. It's the way you feel used when a fanfic writer 'borrows' you for one of their creative pieces." She shuddered.

She checked her cards, discarded two and took two from the top of the deck. He picked up his cards and didn't look at them. He stared at her face. _She was serious about this_, he realized. _It doesn't bug me too much, being in the fan fiction pieces, and some of the adventures are amazing, but Faye must really hate it to feel so strong about it._

He felt the cards in his hands, and his fingers traced the design on the back. He slid the cards into a neat arc and his eyes skimmed them. _Not a bad hand,_ he thought. _I won't have to go anywhere but the couch this afternoon, knowing Faye's luck. _

Faye laid her hand on the table face up, a smile on her face. _A straight,_ he thought glancing at his cards. _Her luck held like usual._ He frowned, and slid the cards in his pocket. Picking up his jacket, swinging it over his shoulder, he looked back at her. "You owe me, Faye, and I'm collecting. When I get home, I want beef with mushrooms."

Faye watched him walk out the door, amazed. She picked up her hand and looked at it again. "I can't believe I won," she said softly.

"Faye no win." The young voice behind her startled her, making her jump. 

"What'd you say, Ed?" she asked.

"Spike didn't leave his hand behind," Ed explained patiently. "That means Faye no win."

Faye sighed, "I gotta' go shopping. Wanna' come?"

Ed swung down from the pipe overhead. "Ed want noodles."

Faye pulled out her cash and counted it. "Spike's getting beef with mushrooms tonight," she responded.

"Srooms!" Ed exclaimed. "Ed eats all the 'srooms!"


End file.
